A Brave New World - Silver Knights
by RedDawnRocker
Summary: Fifteen years following the events of A Brave New World - The Onee-chan Thrillogy the next generation of the Silver Knights of the Valvrave step up to face a Revolutionist plot targetting the remaining Kametsuki and their children. Introducing Minami, Masahiko, Isamu, lieselotte, Manabu and Takara; the new Silver Knights of the Valvrave. This will be an ongoing sequel series.
1. Chapter 1

**All parental age characters (30+) and story elements are the properties of their respective owners (Sunrise, Inc). I hold no rights, trademarks, copyrights or license and present this side story as a non-profit fan-fiction in thanks and in respect for my love of the title and characters (especially Saki and Haruto). Thank you Sunrise, for giving me the inspiration to return to my writing.**

**The character of ****Suzuno Minami (aka Mina) is the sole property of Shiranai Atsune. All other young cast members are the co-creation of Shiranai Atsune and myself with a history based on the parental figures who made up the cast of the original show.**

**My last fanfiction story (A Brave New World - The Onee-chan Thrillogy) was a fantasy season three (or Season 2, Cour 1 if you will) following the televised storyline ending of season two (Season 1, Cour 2). A Brave New World - Silver Knights will be an ongoing fantasy sequel series to Onee-chan Thrillogy, set sixteen years following the last story's end, and will introduce a new generation of the Kametsuki and humans who live hand-in-hand. I hope you enjoy. The first story arc will last approximately 18-20 chapters total but the story will continue after in ongoing open-ended fashion.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cast Of Original Characters<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Suzuno Minami (Mina)<strong>

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Dark Navy Blue**

**Hair style: Straight- waist-length, tied in a high ponytail. Knee-length when not tied in a ponytail.**

**Eyes: Silver**

**History: Minami only had a few friends when she was young. She didn't drive much attention to herself and was completely fine with it. However, she secretly wished she could be popular. She is the girlfriend of Masa.**

**Personality: Minami is a shy and silent girl who lacks confidence within herself. She is also very secretive and likes to keep things to herself. She is also very loyal, commemorative and treasures a lot of thing like friendships.**

**Likes: engineering, building stuff, creativity, sweet things, animals**

**Dislikes: coffee, bitter things (and people), dull things**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Karlstein Masahiko (Masa)<strong>

**Gender: Male**

**Age:15**

**Hair: Predominantly white with black near the sideburns.**

**Hair style: Medium-length shaggy hair with sideburns**

**Eyes: Green**

**History: Masa is the son of L-Elf and Shoko and as such pretty much raised himself (due to his family being in charge of the new Jior) although his best friend Mina was always there for him even when his family wasn't keeping him in line. He is the boyfriend of Mina. He prefers to explore with Mina rather than engage in sports with his friends Isamu and Mana.**

**Likes: Mina, nature, spending time with his friends, exploring,**

**Dislikes: Unfair people, losing control of himself, anyone who attacks his family verbally or physically.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Tokishima Lieselotte (Lise)<strong>

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Black**

**Hair style: Shoulder-length hair (like her mother)**

**Eyes: Violet (like her mother)**

**History: Lise is the daughter of Rukino Saki (the Idol) and Tokishima Haruto (the Founder). Lise was named after the lost love of Haruto's surrogate brother L-Elf. Lise is known as the most talkative girl in her entire school and is proud of the fact. She cheerleads, is President of the student council and chairs the debate team.**

**Likes: Singing, dancing, acting, talking.**

**Dislikes: Boring things, things that take too long to do, sitting still.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Renbokoji Isamu<strong>

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Hair style: Long**

**Eyes: Blue**

**History: Son of Renbokoji Satomi and Ninomiya Takahi, the first married couple of the new world. Isamu is a major jock into all kinds of sports. He is the cousin of Taka and boyfriend of Lise.**

**Likes: Sports, anything Lise wants to do, streetfighting.**

**Dislikes: Bullies, fish/sushi, sad movies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: A-Drei Takara (Taka)<strong>

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Red**

**Hair style: Short coifed with bangs**

**Eyes: Violet**

**History: Daughter of A-Drei and Renbokoji Akira. Taka takes after her mother with her skills in both science and computers and after her father with skills in martial arts and weaponry. Despite it all Taka is very shy except around her friends and family. Taka is the cousin of Isamu and the girlfriend of Mana.**

**Likes: Computers, guns, martial arts training and stuffed animals.**

**Dislikes: Getting caught hacking, not getting high grades, missing her target.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Kibukawa Manabu (Mana)<strong>

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Red**

**Hair style: Short spiked hair.**

**Eyes: Blue**

**History: Son of Kibakawa Takumi and Nanami Rion, a scientist and a gym teacher it was obvious from an early age Mana was a jack of all trades but unfortunately a master of none. He's intelligent, a bit of a jock and knows his fair share about science and computers but couldn't be called a master of any one trade skill. He's quiet and likes playing the support man to his friend Isamu and his girlfriend Taka happily.**

**Likes: Helping people, doing school work, playing sports.**

**Dislikes: Nothing really. He gives everything and everyone a chance.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Has it already been 16 years?" wondered Shoko Karlstein to herself while sitting next to the covered form on the bed beside her. <strong>

**"Baby, it's time to get up" Shoko shook the covered mass gently with her hand.**

**"Five more minutes" the sleepy masculine voice mumbled obviously still very tired it seemed.**

**"Baby, I've already given you five minutes three times. If you don't get up soon I'm sure Mina will get tired of waiting and move on. A gentleman should never keep a lady waiting".**

**"Mina's here already?!" young Masahiko Karlstein sprung up quickly snapping out of his deep slumber as quickly as a grasshopper jumped from point to point.**

**"She's been here five minutes now, baby, waiting patiently for you. You better get up and get ready before she decides to walk herself to school".**

**"I'm all ready! Bye Mom!" Masa (as his family and friends called him) was off in a flash. His Mother's obvious smile lighting the room. "Oh my son! You haven't a clue yet do you!" she thought. "So oblivious just like your father was" she thought to herself with a slight smile turning up the corners of her lips as her son ran from the room. She remembered seeing that look the day she confessed her feelings to her poor poor L-Elf, "he never saw it coming" she thought to herself with a smirk lost on her son.**

**Bursting through the door, books in hand, Masa leapt from the porch running down the road. There was no way Mina waited for him she could be very impatient when it came to him. They'd known each other since the crib and had been (insufferably to some of their other friends) joined at the hip since.**

**"Hey baka, wait for me!" The obviously young and more obviously female voice called out from behind Masa.**

**He turned to see her standing there in her school uniform. She looked prettier than ever in his eyes. Her silver eyes, her long blue-tinted hair, her red lips; they made his heart beat faster and he had just finally began to realize why over the last month or so. Minami Suzuno, or Mina, as she christened herself, was a bit shy when it came to most people but when it came to Masa she was extremely honest and outgoing. **

**The words dummy and idiot frequently came to her lips when talking to him but honestly he didn't mind them when they were coming from her. She was his best friend, and eventually, he hoped much much more. If everything worked out today, this would be the day. **

**The way his luck had been going though, he learned not to count on it. He knew he'd need to get her alone to get an honest answer. Mina's shyness would cause her to blow off any confession he made if other's were watching. He tried at the pond, at the lake, at school and even in the woods behind their houses but everytime one or more of their friends would come along and the plan had to be aborted. Today, had to be different. His mother's words hung on his ears and his soul heavy. "A gentleman should never keep a lady waiting".**

**"Are you okay?" Mina asked, concerned about Masa's current silence, sweat building up on his brow. Checking his brow with the back of her hand, she began to shake her head; "no fever" she informed him to that which she was obviously unaware. He had a fever, alright, but not due to illness.**

**"Mina, there's something I need to talk to you about" Masa began. "I was wondering" Masa continued only to be interrupted by a feminine voice coming up behind him.**

**"There are the lovebirds!"**

**"They know" he thought to himself "she's gonna ruin it for me again". As he turned to see Mina and he wern't the lovebirds she was talking about. It was Mana and Taka who were the targets of her teasing. They'd been going out the longest, three months now. Lieselotte, or Lise as they knew her, and Isamu had only been going out for one. Everyone in their crew had paired up but the two most obvious . He and Mina had been inseparable the entire fifteen years of their lives. They were even born on the same day in the same hospital. He just minutes before her. Their houses were next door to each other. Their bedroom windows so close to each other they could talk to each other while going to sleep. It was obvious to Masa she was the only girl for him; he hoped she felt the same; if he ever got the chance to confess his feelings with these idiot friends always butting in that is.**

**"Mina!" Lise shouted in excitement as she grabbed her friend in a big hug, grabbing her hand and dragging her over to Mana and Taka hoping to get an assistant in her teasing. Mina glanced at the obviously distressed Masa knowing all too well it was important she find out what was wrong with him. It was her job to protect him (in her own mind). She never wanted anyone to hurt him but she had no idea why. She wanted to go to him but didn't want to hurt the feelings of her other friends who were very happy to see her. They were important to her, but not as important as Masa was.**

**"You're gonna blow it, you idiot!" Isamu chastised Masa. "You should ask Mina out" he whispered. "You wait too long and someone else will snatch her up".**

**Masa turned to his friend, with a tint of anger coloring his steel grey eyes, and finally let loose; "I've been trying toask her" he snapped "But every time one or more of you idiots comes along!". Lowering his voice sounding almost defeated Masa continued his thought. "This was my fifth try in two weeks" Masa confessed to his friend. "I was asking her on my porch just as Lise opened her big mouth" . **

**Isamu understood all too well. He loved Lise, she was his girl, but boy did she have a big mouth at times. **

**"It wouldn't be so bad except I took her to some really out of the way places at some really unusual times and always you four showed up. I love you guys but still ...".**

**"Say no more" Isamu smiled giving Masa a thumbs up."I'll be your wingman" he reassured Masa running right over to gain Lise's attention.**

**Isamu grabbed Lise's hand "C'mon honey we gotta go. I need to stop by the gym on the way to class and pick up my playbook. I forgot it in my locker". "Hey Mana, could I run a play by you on the way?" Isamu asked with a wink only noticeable to Mana himself.**

**"Of course" Mana happily agreed grabbing Taka's hand.**

**"We'll see you guys at school" Isamu shouted dragging a reluctant Lise behind him as Mana and Taka waved goodbye to Masa and Mina running after them.**

**Knowing all too well that this would no longer be the right place to ask, Masa hd to think. "Where!? Where!?". A thought came to mind.**

**"Mina, there's something important I need to speak to you about" but somewhere more private". He continued to ask "I was wondering. I know it isn't right, but would you cut class with me today? I have something I want to show you".**

**"He needs to show me something?" Mina thought to herself a moment "If it makes him feel better then of course I'll go see it" still worried about the difference in his demeanor today. In their 15 years together she's never seen him like this. He seemed an emotional wreck and she just wanted to know why; no, she just needed to know why. **

**"Let's go" Mina smiled at Masa confidently as she took his hand. " the way!" she told him as he would begin to lead her through the woods.**

**"Why am I starting to sweat now" she thought "Am I catching what Masa has?".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>"It's not far now" Masa confidently announced to Mina. It would be the place he'd confess his feelings. It only made sense. It was the place his mother created this new world; his father and their friends by her side. She gave the speech they all remembered to this day. The speech that echoed his very feelings of today.<strong>

**"Here it is" Masa began as they arrived at the dome where it all began.**

**"Ummm, Masa" Mina began "It's locked. How are we supposed to get inside?".**

**"I've had something for awhile that I've never used" Masa confessed to Mina. "My parents gave it to me years ago". He reached into his pocket pulling out a security badge, flashing it across the system scanner. The Dome opened a bit. The ruins in the distance obvious by the word JIOR painted on the front.**

**"This is the old JIOR Building" announced Masa to Mina almost unecessarily as she was surely versed in local history of the place she was born and grew up in. She could call him an idiot but instead she just nodded. He was obviously not himself today insulting him, even in fun, would be a cruel thing to do to him.**

**"Where is it you wanted to show me?" Mina asked.**

**"I'm actually not sure where it is in here" Masa informed her "but if we explore we're sure to find it".**

**Mina smiled; exploring! Now that's something she knew all too well! "You lead the way!" she answered with a huge smile on her face.**

**"This is it!", Masa thought to himself trying, in fact, to build his confidence up as much as he could. **

**The science lab, classrooms, gym and offices would prove uneventful. The building was huge and went many levels deep. A lot of the stairwells had since collapsed. Some wings of the old building had completely fallen victim to time; some damaged beyond repair, others just ceased to be. Did the room they were looking for even still exist he had to think to himself. **

**"No! It has to still be here!" he thought; thinking this his last chance to confess his feelings for her. Just as if a sign from the gods, he heard a noise at the end of the hall. A shuffling sound like rock settling. He took Mina's hand and quietly turned the corner hugging the wall tight. **

**There at the end of the hall it was. A large set of double doors. The word Auditorium on the worn sign above it.**

**"This is it" he said aloud looking at Mina with a bit of fear in his eyes. **

**"He's afraid" she thought, "What in there could make him so afraid".**

**He opened the door for his lady holding it until she got inside. The room was immaculate. It was undamaged by the war; he thought before realizing that couldn't have been the case. Obviously someone cleaned it up and rebuilt the damged parts to keep their history alive. Was it his parents? Haruto-kun and Saki-chan? A-Drei-kun and Akira-chan? He didn't know and at the moment didn't care. All he knew was it was a sign to all that was right.**

**"It's beautiful" Mina remarked "is this ..." Mina began.**

**"It's where it all began" Masa answered Mina's question. "This is where my mother ran for prime minister with my father by her side". "Have you ever heard her campaign speech?" Masa asked with a nervous smile?**

**Mina shook her head no, thinking to herself that if it was by the Prime Minister it must have been regal, sincere, direct.**

**"She promised to have the Summer Festival in the middle of the heated war" Masa laughed.**

**Mina looked on confused. "She what?!" Mina thought to ger herself a bit stunned. That didn't sound like the Shoko-chan she knew.**

**"She said that they all needed to be selfish' he continued "That their life as students had to go on despite the war" Masa began to smile "that she planned on confessing her feelings to the boy she liked at the festival".**

**Mina couldn't help but laugh "So your mother became Prime Minister to confess to your father?". Now, that was the Shoko-chan she knew! Mina knew Shoko-chan as a strong woman who never hesitated to follow her emotions; this was soooo like her.**

**"No, to confess to Haruto-kun" Masa laughed, confessing a long kept family secret only shared amongst a very small group of individuals. **

**Mina was stunned.**

**"Shoko-chan and the Founder?" she thought out loud confusingly.**

**Masa nodded with a huge grin on his lips.**

**"While she got her feelings wrong at that time. I'm here with you because I have mine right".**

**Mina was still very confused at exactly what was going on here. Just why did Masa take her here and why is he telling her all this?**

**"You , Minami Suzuno, are and have always been my best friend. Lately, though I've looked toward the future and only see you there by my side. My father once told me, when you want something more always ask. It's how he married my mother".**

**"M-m-marrieeeedddd?" Mina began to stutter. They were only 15. Surely he can't mean...**

**"NO NO NO NO!" Masa corrected himself "I hope in the future once we're older but for now I want you to be by my side as more than my best friend; as my love, as my Girlfriend".**

**Mina didn't know how to feel, Happy he loved her as much as she loved him, scared of the word marriage coming up so easily (they were only fifteen after all) or just excited that he wanted to be her boyfriend. Would she say yes or say no out of fear of the word marriage. She had quickly decided.**

**Just as she was about to speak, voices echoed from the hall outside the auditorium. **

**"You clear the room yet" a distinctly husky male voice asked; another answering "I'll do it now".**

**Masa pulled Mina behind the stage curtains, holding her tight to his chest, protecting her from whatever was coming. She had come here to protect him but it felt good with him trying to protect her she thought. He didn't need to but it was the thought that counted. Especially at a time like this. He wanted to protect her in the face of danger. She couldn't help but tear up a bit at knowing she made the right choice.**

**From their place behind the curtain, Masa could clearly keep the doorway in view without themselves being seen. What happened next couldn't help but worry him. In walked two large men, followed by four more. All armed with large armament, as they began to sweep the room for signs of any cameras or refugees living within.**

**"Revolutionists" thought Masa. "Don't even take a breath" whispered Masa to his dear Mina "I'll protect you" he reassured her this time in a whisper in her ear.**

**Mina listened, pulled tight to his chest and tried not to even breathe. She could hear the men searching the room but they seemed to be slowly but surely getting drowned out. What was that sound she thought? It was Masa's beating heart, Masa's breath, Masa's little sighs and something else; Her own. Yes, she was sure, she definitely made the right decision.**

**A new man walked in, obviously the leader. He was followed by about a dozen more men all armed; he spoke.**

**"All goes according to plan. The commander sent me here to deliver your battle orders. One night before the Summer Festival you four teams will take the postions you've been assigned. Your targets?"**

**"The daughter of A-Drei and Akira Renbokoji"**

**"Taka" Masa and Mina thought to themselves.**

**"Team two" the man continued. "Your target will be Lieselotte Tokishima, Daughter of Saki Rukino and the Founder.**

**"They're going after Lise too?!" Masa thought to himself.**

**"Team three" the man continued "Your target is Masahiko Karlstein".**

**Mina squeezed him tight as she could feel his body tense. "Don't you even think of touching my friends" the only thought running through her mind.**

**The next words spoken would cut right to their hearts. **

**"They're sure to be watched over" one man began "how do we catch them alive?"**

**"They all trust the commander as do their parents. The commander will get them away from their parents delivering them right into our hands". "As for keeping them alive. Neither they nor their parents will be alive much longer after that".**

**"What about us?" team four asked. **

**"Simple, you're the diversion. While the kidnappings are going on the commander wants you to cause mayhem townwide".**

**"Casualties allowable?" team four leader asks.**

**"Unlimited as long as our targets aren't included in them" answers the mysterious commander's right hand man "let's go. It's time to blend in with the general population until time comes".**

**Masa and Mina stay hidden until they're sure the place is clear. **

**"What are we gonna do?" Mina asked Masa tears in her eyes.**

**"I'm not sure there's much we can do" Masa answered.**

**"They won't believe us. We're just kids to them" Masa announced in a defeatist way "we're alone". Mina grabs Masa by the lapels, pulls him to her into a kiss. The first for both of them. **

**"Does this mean" he asks.**

**"It means yes, baka. Yes, I'm your girlfriend now. I kinda think I always have been. As for marriage though, ask again in three years or so and we'll talk. Is that alright with you?" Mina smirked.**

**Masa happily nodded yes quite excitedly. Despite all the bad going on, they had a reason to fight now. Mustering the courage to finally say the words he wanted to for so long was harder than the fight they were in for against the Revolutionists in his head it seemed. He'd come this far though so he better say it and say it right.**

**"I love you, Mina!" he whispered to his best friend and new love.**

**"I love you too, baka!" Mina laughed "Now come with me, I have something important to show you". Mina grabbed Masa by the hand taking him through a side air duct he hadn't noticed before, "how did she know it was there ?" he wondered.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>"Where are we going?" Masa asked the new leading lady in his life.<strong>

**"Somewhere safe" Mina informed him.**

**"How do you" Masa began.**

**"Shhhhh, quiet until we get there" Mina warned her new boyfriend, "I'll explain it all once we get there".**

**"I thought I heard something down the hall" yelled a very deep adult male voice.**

**"Fan out! Eliminate any stragglers you find!" another ordered.**

**Mina pressed Masa tight against a wall, hiding in the shadows, out of the scope of a beam of light headed their way.**

**"This one's clear" the voice called as the two young lovers refused to move an inch in fear of being discovered. The light disappeared moving toward another tunnel.**

**"There's a hole in the floor about 3 yards ahead. We need to carefully climb down to next sub-level" Mina whispered to a confused Masa "And I promise to explain it all to you as soon as we're safe and sound".**

**With anyone else, Masa would demand an explanation or refuse to move ahead; but this is Mina, his Mina, and he'd trust her with his very life as he did at that very moment. Taking what she said as gospel he moved on as she commanded.**

**Finding the hole Mina was talking about Masa would encounter an old railing bent like an old-fashioned slide pole. He wrapped his legs around it and began to slowly glide down to the next sub-basement level. Mina slid down next, Masa catching her in his arms making sure she avoided any sort of rough landing. The smile she flashed him was all the reward he needed to press on.**

**"It's just two levels down from here" she informed him "but the stairwell on the west side of the wing is mostly intact. We should be able to get there with relatively no effort".**

**"We just have one more obstacle" she rewarded him with another of those amazing smiles he was growing to like, oh, so much. She was beginning to like the way he no longer argued with her and just did what she said. It was a new dynamic to their relationship she was quickly learning to like. Maybe, after all, he was marriage material. When they got older that that look in his eyes, "I got him!" she couldn't help but think not much unlike her mother-in-law to be thought the day she knew she found her man in Masa's father.**

**"We need to walk the balance beam" Mina gave Masa advance notice about the next step of their adventure.**

**Seeing a piece of railing about one hundred feet long and six inches wide Masa began to worry for the first time since their little game of hide and seek with the Revolutionists began. "Are you sure we can make it, baby?" a concerned Masa asked more worried about her safety than his.**

**"Baby?" she asked in a whisper.**

**"Sorry, it's what my mother and father call each other I thought maybe you might, y'know, like it too" Masa confessed.**

**"I like it" Mina admitted with a smile giving her man a quick peck on the lips.**

**"It's safe as long as you don't look down" she added. Mina crossed with little to no effort. Masa began his attempt but halfway there curiosity took over and he looked down freezing in his spot. **

**Then he heard her voice. "Look at me, baby. Only at me. Come to me and I'll make it worth your while".**

**Like a trained puppy, Masa listened to his mistress. He saw her in the distance and wanted to do her proud. He concentrated on her voice; he wanted to hear it more closely, clearer in his ear; her eyes, he wanted to see them so badly, flecks of silver blue shining through staring into his. He pressed on till he was close enough to take her hand as she helped him off the beam.**

**"What should I give you for a reward I wonder" she grinned ear to ear as he took his reward himself. He kissed her like a dying man who just learned he was going to live.**

**"Down boy!" she joked "there are no chaperones here so we better stop where we are for now". **

**"Now follow me" Mina orders escorting him to the stairwell "Two levels down" she continues escorting him to the Sub-level Four door 4 platforms below them. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a pass similar to the one Masa had. He began to look a bit confused. **

**"I'll explain soon" she whispered in his ear, hand-in-hand dragging him into a long hall obviously security guarded by a separate system than the rest of the JIOR building.**

**"The room at the end" she pointed onward. Using her security card again right in front of the door. Walking into the dark room she closed the door locking it behind them.**

**"Wait a minute while I get the lights" she warned him.**

**Masa heard a flick of a switch as the lights came on nice and bright. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. Then he saw the familiar smiling face he'd come to love and beyond her a new world of total awe.**

**"Welcome to my world, baby", she giggled at his loss for words.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>It took forever for his eyes to leave her's. The young man was definitely smitten with the beautiful young woman standing in front of him. The secret she just revealed, though, not only shocked and amazed him but impressed him beyond all belief.<strong>

**"A Valvrave unit?" no, not just any Valvrave unit he thought. This is a new kind of Valvrave unit not like the 01 his mother flew.**

**"Her name is Osore" Mina almost boasted "I've been working on her almost year now".**

**"This is amazing" he announced in an almost catatonic way, thinking "you are amazing" instead about his new girlfriend. "How did you" he couldn't finish his sentence when he realized the words that had just escaped her mouth; "a year". She'd kept this a secret from him for over a year. She'd lied to him for over a year. "Why?" the word escaped his lips.**

**"Why?" Mina repeated quickly realizing from the look on his face something was wrong.**

**"Why did you hide this from me?" he asked his best friend "Didn't you trust me?".**

**Mina stopped the train of thought from running off the rails.**

**"I was told specifically not to tell you" Mina began with a tear forming in the corner of her eye. "It hurt not to tell you but if she said not to; she had to have an important reason why".**

**"She?" Masa asked unsure if he wanted to know the answer.**

**"Your mother" Mina continued "She said you must never find out, but I can't lie to you. I don't ever want to lie to you" Mina began to cry.**

**Masa wanted to hold her tight and tell her everything would be alright but he knew he wasn't sure that it was possible. He loved her with all his heart but did she ever truly love him? Does she? He began to wonder.**

**"Please don't hate me" she cried "if there's anything I can do to make this up o you I will".**

**"There's only one way you can make this up to me" he sternly demanded of her "no more secrets and no more lies between us".**

**"And you can forgive me?" Mina asked tears in her eyes.**

**"I think so. I promise to at least hear you out and try" he said more to scare her into telling him the truth than to speak his heart. No matter how bad it could be he couldn't live without her in his life. They've been together fifteen years and he was, in his heart, hoping for a lifetime more. **

**"Alright. I'll tell you everything" Mina begged hoping he could forgive her.**

**"Hasn't it seemed quite the coincidence that our lives have been entwined so tightly?"**

**He shrugged his shoulders at her in answer to her question.**

**"Just last year I found out why" she began to tell the truth necessary to not only keep her boyfriend but her best friend.**

**"While cleaning the house I found a loose floorboard. Under it was a box. I said nothing but kept it hidden in my room attempting to find a way to open the lock. It took me three whole weeks. What I found inside proved my whole life a lie" she said with just a touch of shame in her voice.**

**Seeing her pain he wanted to stop her, protect her, from the pain she was obviously feeling but he needed answers. He could always hold her after, if he still wanted to.**

**"What did you find?" he asked.**

**"Papers" she answered "containing orders to my mother, from your mother".**

**"Orders to?" Masa asked.**

**"Orders telling my mother to marry and move in next door to her".**

**Masa was stunned. Why would his mother ruin the life of Mina's? Forcing her to get married.**

**"At first, I thought my parents only married due to the orders and that I was just an accident that happened. It near destroyed me. I couldn't ask my parents so I confronted your mom".**

**"What did she say?" Masa continued worried about what was yet to come.**

**"She admitted that the orders were real, but were also not what the seemed. My mother was already pregnant with me and due to military guidelines she and her boyfriend couldn't marry. Your Mom's orders were a rescinding of the regulations and my parents were the first allowed to marry". **

**Masa smiled knowing his mother wasn't quite the monster he feared a moment ago. **

**"It was the second paper I found that changed my relationship with your mother though". It was a schematic of a new Valvrave unit. They couldn't seem to get it going. I suggested a modification to the engine cooling system and a tweak to the condensor coils. She was so impressed that she asked something of me".**

**Masa listened with great interest.**

**"She confirmed something I'd pretty much deduced myself. My father was one of the lead scientists on the original Valvrave project. She asked me to study under him and be groomed to take over eventually. I agreed with two stipulations. First, I work alongside my father as an equal not an apprentice. Secondly, I get to choose who is most capable of flying the new units".**

**"She agreed to that?" Masa was stunned.**

**"She divulged to me that she could only agree to the first. It seems the new Silver Knights of the Valvrave were being groomed already, although they didn't quite know it yet. I was told not to tell them for fear of the burden getting too weighty on them. Your mother told me it was her one stipulation and she would tell them when the time was right".**

**"But, you said she told you specifically, not to tell..." Masa stopped mid-thought realizing exactly what Mina was trying to tell him. A smile began to form and a tear in his eye. "She only lied to protect me" he thought happily as he hugged his girlfriend tight. "I'm sorry".**

**Mina corrected him, "Don't say I'm sorry. Just say I still love you, baby".**

**"I can't" Masa giggled "that would mean I stopped loving you at some point, and that'll never happen".**

**"I love you, baby" Masa whispered to Mina as he kissed her softly.**

**"And I promise, I'll always love you!" she finally confessed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>"So is Osore mine?" Masa asked his lady.<strong>

**"No, baka! Osore is mine!" Mina teased, Masa finally getting the clue.**

**"Yours? You mean?"**

**Mina nodded excitedly. "We're the first two of the new six Silver Knights of the Valvrave" Mina giggled excitedly. **

**"Come with me, Baby" Mina more ordered than asked. Masa happily followed.**

**"How do you like him, baby?" Mina asked of her man.**

**He was stunned. There before him stood the sleekest Valvrave Unit he ever saw. It was the same red color of the 01 Unit but looked much more slimmed down and tapered. "She's gorgeous, baby" Masa answered.**

**"He!" Mina corrected him "no woman but me touches you from now on, got it?" she half-joked. It was the half that was serious which quickly scared the poor boy into correcting himself.**

**"He!" Masa agreed. "Ummmm, baby! That thing about no women? That doesn't include my mom right!?"**

**Mina laughed "No, baby your mom is fine as is mine. I'm sure she's gonna hug you now that you're practically their son-in-law". They both laughed but he never denied the fact.**

**"His name is Tsurugi, baby and he's married to Osore" Mina informed him merrily with a smile and a wink.**

**"Married?" Masa began to laugh but quickly realized Mina was being serious. "How so, baby?" he asked.**

**"A flaw I found in the original Valvrave units was self-reliance. I actually strengthened the Units by marrying them in pairs, placing them in the hands of those they're most compatible with. There are exactly three pairs. We will be flying the first pair".**

**"Who will be flying the second?"**

**"Isamu will be flying Hoko and Lise will be flying Kagaya" Mina smirked "although they don't know it yet".**

**"Does that mean" a smiling Masa cut in.**

**"Yup! Mana will be flying Waza and Taka Kotobuki" Mina announced happily. The six had been inseparable since childhood now the three couples would be also.**

**"Baby, you truly are amazing" Masa bellowed full of pride pulling his lady to him kissing her once again.**

**"I know" she joked proudly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>"So what's our next move" Masa wondered aloud.<strong>

**"I have a plan" Mina began "but we need to get the gang in on it".**

**"Sounds good to me but we better wait until the Revolutionists complete their search".**

**"Well I think I may have a way we can kill a little time" Mina confesses as her young man begins to blush.**

**"Get your mind out of the gutter" Mina laughs "I have something I designed I want to show you in the next room".**

**Masa breathed a sigh of relief. He thought to himself "There are just some things worth waiting for".**

**"All looks clear out there, baby" Masa called out to Mina "we should be able to get back to the school before practice lets out" he reminded her. "So are we bringing them back here before telling them?".**

**"It's probably the only way they'll think we aren't pulling a practical joke on them" Mina agreed "lets go!"**

**It took about thirty minutes for them to navigate the maze of passages and stairwells, finally exiting the building into the courtyard surrounded by the dome. They passed a few stray sentries on the way but the bulk of the foce seemed to be offsite at the moment.**

**"They must already be back in town" Mina remarked. Masa nodding in agreement as they exited the dome hand-in-hand running back toward the school in town.**

**"And just where have you been!?" a stern female voice bellowed from behind. It was Iori-sensei "Oh, I see" she answered her own question with a smile noticing for the first time the way they were holding hands. "If that is why you skipped school today" pointing at their joined hands "I can honestly understand. You have a valid excuse. Just don't do it too often". **

**Mina giggled hugging Masa tight. His smile growing by the second. "Thank you, Iori-sensei" he said with a bit of a glint in his eye she had never seen before. She's watched him grow up from boy to man and was proud of the man he was quickly becoming. His mother and she were best friends growing up, she can only imagine how happy she would be at the two of them getting together finally.**

**"We have to run, Iori-sensei. We haven't told the gang yet" Mina informed Iori "We'll be in class tomorrow! I promise. I'll make sure he gets there" Mina winked, running off dragging Masa behind her. Iori's smile reassuring them that it was alright with her.**

**They soon reached the school. It'd be a few minutes until the after school activities would end. They would sit waiting patiently just happy to be by each other's side.**

**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!" a huge shriek would shatter their silence, it was Lise pointing at them "you did it didn't you!? OMG! You did! I just know you did!". Lise's motormouth ran on. Her mother, Saki Rukino, was known for her beautiful singing voice, but with Lise it was just the fact that she couldn't stop talking if she got excited. It drove most people crazy, but Isamu somehow found it cute. To this day Masa couldn't understand why; until noticing what they had together. **

**Mina nodded smiling to the girl she more thought a sister than a friend. **

**"Where did he ask? When? How? What'd he say? What'd you say?" Lise asked in one long train of thought that was moving so fast along the tracks you knew it could obviously derail given the chance.**

**"About time, dude" Isamu patted his friend on the back. "We've been waiting forever for you to make a move".**

**"I'll say" Mana added "we thought you'd be in adult diapers before you got up the nerve to ask Mina out" he joked.**

**"Ask me out?" Mina kidded her Masa "he proposed to me!".**

**"What!?" Taka glared an evil look at the ever uncomfortable Mana "He hasn't even proposed to me yet".**

**Isamu grew silent in fear of the thought now put into Lise's head.**

**"What did you answer?" Lise asked flashing a devilish glare Masa's way.**

**"I said yes; after graduation" Mina smiled.**

**"Yes? " A confused yet somewhat happy Masa answered.**

**"Yes" Mina answered happily kissing her man "but we have a lot to do until then" Mina added. It is almost three years away" flashing Masa a serious look all of a sudden. Masa nodded understanding she wanted him to be the one to tell them.**

**"Ummm guys. We have a big problem" he started. **

**"What's up, man?" Isamu asked knowing from the look on his buddy's face that the news they were about to get was news they wern't going to like hearing.**

**"We think it may be better for us to show you than tell you" Masa admitted.**

**Mina nodded in agreement "will you come with us?' Mina asked obviously very concerned "It could be kinda dangerous".**

**"If it's important to you, danger isn't a problem" Lise said proudly, channeling the courage of both her mother and her father the Founder.**

**"We're with you" Isamu agreed with his lady taking her hand.**

**"Whatever it is, you have us too" Taka chimed in, Mana wrapping his arms around her nodding in agreement. **

**"Where are we headed?" Mana asked.**

**"To the dome. Let's go." Mina answered as she and her man lead the way to their very destiny.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>There were many questions as Masa opened the dome with his key card, they would be answered satisfactorily to their four friends. They believed in Mina and Masa and knew easily both were straight shooters. Neither would ever lie to them.<strong>

**They spotted the Revolutionists quite easily and were able to dodge and weave right by them time and again. Every siting adding to the credibility of the new couple's story in their friends' eyes. **

**"How much farther?" Isamu asked Masa in a hushed whisper.**

**"Mina's workshop is 3 floors below" Masa warned his friend "it takes a little finesse to get to it though".**

**Isamu nodded before a sudden thought hit him like a bull elephant charging, "Wait, Mina's lab?".**

**Masa nodded and shushed his friend before uttering words that would make his lady proud. "Of course, her lab. She is a genius after all".**

**Lise couldn't help but squeeze Mina's hand while giving her a huge smirk that Mina couldn't help but return. Yup, her bestie got her man and a good one at that. It only seemed fitting. "Now for Isamu" she couldn't help but think with an evil plan already forming in her mind.**

**The six friends would make it to the slide pole, make it over the bance beams, it wouldn't be until the stairwell that they would face their first obstacle. It would be right outside lab hall door that it would happen. The event that would change it all.**

**"Intruders. Eliminate them!" One guard would yell obviously just out on a random patrol with his partner before getting lucky stumbling upon the group of teens.**

**Both began to fire the first shot hitting Mana in the arm, the second hitting Mina center mass. Both went down hard.**

**Isamu would be the first to spring into action, going right after the one who shot Mana. A natural athlete, he was fast and took the first man down effortlessly but as he looked over his shoulder he realized he was moving like a snail when compared to Masa.**

**Masa had totally gone off the deep end seeing his love get shot. There were new thoughts in his head; no fear in his heart as he raced to her shooter in a split second not even having the time to notice the fear in the man's eyes or even how now his right hand was drenched in blood; not his own. **

**"What have I done?" he whispered looking at the after affects of what he did. The shooter was embedded into the concret wall beside them. There were remnants of what should have been a head but no evidence a face ever existed. There was blood everywhere as Lise and Taka looked at their old friend with fear in their eyes for the first time ever. It would be Isamu that brought things into perspective.**

**"Snap out of it!" he slapped Masa hard across the face. "He shot Mina. Is his life any more important than her's?". Isamu snapped.**

**"No" Masa answered tears in his eyes.**

**"Then why are you grieving him?!" Isamu asked "he deserved what he got. do you regret what you did? This is war! A war they started! A war we will end!".**

**"I failed her! and I failed Mana!" Masa began to cry "They're both dead because of me!".**

**"You sure are feeling sorry for yourself today. baby" a familiar feminine voice spoke "need a hug?".**

**Both Masa and Isamu's faces lit up as they turned to see Mana holding his arm and Mina shakily getting back up to her feet.**

**"Mina!" cried out Masa as he ran on squeezing her tight "how?".**

**"Ummm, I kinda forgot to tell you; the exo-suits we put on kinda do more then just boost our strength" she remembered.**

**Masa laughed hugging his lady. She hugged him back tightly knowing he did in fact love her with all his heart.**

**"No hug for me" Mana called out to Isamu only to get an obscene gesture returned from his good friend in jest.**

**"We will kill you all" the voice behind them announced. The guard Isamu trounced come to.**

**Isamu laughed an eerie cold laugh none of the friends not even his girlfriend Lise had ever witnessed before before answering.**

**"We know who you are now. We know your plans. And I'm sure you know by now this is war" Isamu answered while pointing at the body embedded in the wall.**

**"You're just children, not soldiers. you don't stand a chance against us. You don't have what it takes. Your friends can't stomach killing; even in defense of your own" the soldier laughed.**

**Isamu's demeanor got even colder if it was at all even possible. "The difference between us and soldiers. Is we kill for a reason". Isamu grabbed the guard by the coat and flung him over the stairwell railing into the nothingness 8, 9, 10 levels below and beyond. **

**They were sure he hit bottom as the screams stopped, but even more they were sure Isamu had changed. The how or why was unimportant, just that they needed to watch over him from this point on or something very bad could end up happening.**

**Lise took his hand and pulled him into a tight hug.**

**"I'm here baby, everything will be alright" she consoled him in a hushed whisper.**

**"No one will ever try to take you away from me" he whispered holding her tight.**

**Lise began to realize, "he's afraid of them killing me" she thought to herself.**

**Mina broke the silence "we better get into the workshop before another patrol happens by".**

**Mina steeled her resolve, pulled the body out of the wall and drops it down the stairwell following its partner in crime, picked up the guns and shoot out the stairwell lights to the few platforms around them.**

**"Now they won't notice the blood. Let's go get you washed up, baby and take a look at Mana's arm". Mina added before opening the door to the hall leading to her workshop; their four friends following the couple to the end of one journey and the beginning of a new life.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><strong>The two couples stood in awe of not just what greeted them upon entering Mina's workshop but by the story told them by Mina and Masa. As far-fetched as the story sounded, the Revolutionist attack on them and the presence of the new Valvrave units pretty much proved it all true. <strong>

**"The blast was concussive not energy or heat related. We got lucky" mina informed Mana "it's fractured but it will heal. For now, let me get you four your exo-suits'.**

**Mina reached over pushing a button opening a side panel on the wall revealing four suits in various colors each matching a Valvrave unit before them. She took them down handing them to their new owners. **

**"These suits are what Masa and I are wearing right now" Mina confirmed what they had already guessed "they not only protect from physical, energy, psychic and elemental attacks; they also amplify your strength, dexterity, agility and stamina". My father created these for the last generation of knights but they had a defect he couldn't fix. I corrected the design flaw in days. As you saw first hand, they work quite well now".**

**"So, this is what Masa was wearing" Lise began before Isamu shook his head telling her not to go there.**

**"Yes it is" Masa answered. No longer quite ashamed of what he had done. One look at Mina and he knew he had no regrets. This was in fact war as Isamu put it and the enemy tried hurting his Mina and he'd make sure they never got the chance to again. **

**"It's what I was wearing when I put down a rabid dog who needed to be put down" Masa finally realized what Isamu was trying to say "They will try to kill us and the ones we love. We can't let them get the chance. We need to play by their rules if we hope to win. Agreed?" Masa looked to Isamu already knowing his answer.**

**"Agreed" Isamu nodded.**

**"Agreed" Lise answered in the least amount of words they had ever heard her speak at once. Looking at her Isamu the way she was she pretty much said all she needed to.**

**"Agreed" Taka answered furious with the way they tried killing her Mana. **

**"Agreed" Mana followed suit looking to his Taka making sure she knew despite his peaceful ways he'd fight till his last dying breath to protect her.**

**"Agreed, Baby" Mina took Masa's hand looking into his eyes as she answered. He was right she thought "They want to kill my family. They want to kill my friends. They want to kill MASA! This is unforgivable!"**

**"Eventhough our Valvrave Units aren't up and running yet the exo-suits will give us an advantage. We can wear them under our suits and they'll be none the wiser" she began sharing the details of the plan.**

**"We know when and where they're coming and how many in each unit. We need to work with our significant others to take each team down fast. We need to perform a surgical strike against them; Allow no casualities of innocents or ourselves. Make no mistake about it our hands will get bloody. Does anyone have a problem with that?" Masa asked more with concern than doubt.**

**No one spoke. **

**"Good" Masa continued "phase 2; after we each eliminate our targets we will deal with the attacks in town; same rules apply".**

**"We have five days before the attacks begin" Mina continued "Phase 3 is an obvious one, we need to find the Commander and eliminate him. He could be anything or anyone. We need to discover his identity and sit on it until the day of the attacks. If we move too soon we'll just drive the faction underground and we'll have to worry about it in the future".**

**"Be sure to wear your exo-suits at all times from this point on" Masa told his friends "and start looking for potential suspects".**

**"Isamu and Lise look at school. Taka and Manu look around town in general for people Taka's parents would trust. Masa and I will look at the labs and government buildings. We can't let our families know as they'll be more interested in protecting us than catching the Revolutionists. That would just delay the problem not eliminate it" Mina dished out assignments.**

**"What about the two dead guards?" Taka asked "If they find the bodies won't that tip them off that something is wrong. Won't they call off the plan.**

**"I was thinking of that" Isamu answered "if we were to break the stair and railing where they fell".**

**"It'll look like natural damage due to the age and condition of the building" Mana confirmed.**

**"Let's do it then get out of here and put the plan into action" Mina agreed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><strong>"Where should we begin?" Taka asked of her young man.<strong>

**"Anywhere we'd find people our parents would trust" Mana answered with a bit of defeatist in his voice.**

**"That's gonna be tough" Taka shook her head "Your Mother and mine are both way too trusting. Neither of our fathers trust too many people, but our mothers could fill an arena with people they call friends".**

**"We got a long boring day ahead of us" Mana sighed in exasperation.**

**"Why?" Taka gave her frustrated young lad a quick peck on the lips "Just because we're facing a long day doesn't mean it has to be boring. Let's make it into one long date. We're not supposed to tip off the Revolutionists even if we find thier leader right ? So let's just plan on having a fun day".**

**"Why do you always make so much sense" Masa asked of his lady happily.**

**"My father is a former Prince and a Diplomat. It's in my genes" Taka quipped.**

**"Plus your Mother is a total sweetheart and babe" Masa added jokingly "It only makes sense you'd take after her too".**

**Taka blushed a bit for a moment before giving Masa a thank you kiss. She longed to be compared to her mother but in her own eyes she never quite measured up to her. Her mother, Akira, was a hero who helped save thier very world more than once; yet, she was once as shy as Taka herself was around anyone but her friends and her Mana. At this point in her life, Taka had yet to do anything heroic. Thanks to Mina she'd finally been given the chance to prove her worth not only to her family, her friends or even Mana, but to herself. Her mother's bravest deed was overcoming her shyness, if there was one place to start proving herself that would be the place to begin. Maybe, she'd start today, she'd think. Having Mana by her side may just give her the strength she needs.**

**"So where should we begin?" Mana asked.**

**"I know this terrific bakery!" Taka announced proudly.**

**"Lead the way!" Mana announced with a smile, rubbing his stomach in that 'boy, am I hungry' sorta way. **

**Four hours had passed by.**

**"We've eliminated the bakery, the mall, the cinema, and most of the small shops in town. Where do we have left?" Taka wondered aloud.**

**"The bank was closed so we'll have to try it in the morning. We're too young to check out the bars and clubs so we'll have to figure something out there. The mechanic was also closed" Mana added "and we could always checkout the church and the lingerie store" the young lad answered hopefully.**

**"Sure!" Taka smiled.**

**"What?!" Mana snapped a bit shocked at the response he got.**

**"I have nothing against dropping by the church. Let's go!" Taka giggled "but don't get any ideas. Just because Masa and Mina are engaged doesn't mean we have to be just yet".**

**Mana choked on his tongue at the comment just dropped. "Marriage? at this age? I wasn't even thinking that!?" he thought to himself.**

**"As for the lingerie store" Taka added "we'll save that for the honeymoon since neither of our parents knows anyone who works there or is even remotely connected to it".**

**"Honeymoon?! Lingerie store?! Maybe, I should be thinking marriage. It's only natural!" Mana thought silently, dumb smile encompassing his face, "especially to Taka" he fantasized looking lovingly at the girl of his dreams.**

**"Gotcha!" Taka giggled to herself never once realizing that she was more like her mother than she'd ever realize. Someday, in the future, she'd learn the true story of how her mother enticed her father into the idea of marriage. She'd then realize that she shared her mother's genes as well.**

**"We may have finally found some viable suspects" Taka whispered to young Mana "I don't know about your parents but both my parents consider most of the people in here dear friends".**

**"Mine too" Mana confirmed. "I'd say everyone in here could be a prime suspect".**

**"14 male and 4 female in this one building alone" Taka added up the number in his head not once, not twice but again and again.**

**"Did you count the organist, groundskeepers and gardeners?" Mana inquired.**

**"19 and 6" Taka corrected herself. "We've got a long night ahead of ourselves".**

**"Let's make it one long date" Mana smiled at his lady, mirroring her feelings from when they started thier search earlier that day.**

**"Why do you always make so much sense" Taka joked back.**

**"Because my mother is a gym teacher" Mana joked proudly.**

**"Plus your father is a brilliant hunky scientist" Taka giggled "It only makes sense you'd take after him too".**

**Kissing her softly he looked deep into Taka's eyes and lovingly answered her; "I know!"**


End file.
